Hurly Burly
by Tina Caps
Summary: Yaoi. Hana-Uke. Complicating a minute dillema.


**Notes: **Yaoi. Hana-Uke.

**Legend:** _Thoughts_

**Disclaimer:** Inoue Takehiko owns SD characters.

**Thank you very much Cymone for introducing me to this pairing!**

**Dedicated to all Hana-Uke fans! Forever Hana-Uke!**

* * *

**HURLY BURLY**

Out of the blue, a cry of pain erupted from within a beautifully constructed house located inside a quiet and serene suburbia. From within one of its many rooms, two figures were very engrossed in their activity. The first had an expression of fret on his face while the other was registering extreme agony.

"Itai!" The redhead screamed as the length dug in deeper.

Hanamichi had his eyes scrunched shut; teeth clenched tightly as a single tear trickled down his lovely red face.

"Oh Shit!" he shouted at his lover's ear as he fought against the intrusion. The faintest of movements from it was making the redhead senseless and weary.

"It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" he said on impulse.

His lover looked at him with concern, perceptive of the notion that the sudden intrusion had hurt his koi immensely.

_It's too tight._

This was his first time.

_I can't be too rough on him!_

Rigid breathings resonated through the room.

_Maybe if I change angle I could..._

Hanamichi suddenly gripped the sheet in steel like clasped when his lover moved slightly.

_Okay, that wasn't smart. _

Another tear rolled down Hanamichi's cheeks.

"I… I…" Hanamichi tried to say. "I don't think…" as he tried to even his breathing

"Shhh! Relax Hana!" said his koi. "If you're too tense, it will sting you more." he informed the frantic redhead.

"That's easy for you to say since you're not the one in pain!" barked Hanamichi as he tried to relax his muscles.

"I'm well aware of that Hana! But if you fidget too much you'll hurt yourself more." reprimanded his koi.

Then Hanamichi realized something.

"Nani! Why do you know this things?" gawked a very surprise redhead. "You've been in the receiving end before?"

"Yeah. Once, my first time!" explained his koi.

"What?" screeched the redhead. "And when were you planning on telling me th… aaahhh!"

Hanamichi didn't have a chance to finish his retort when his love suddenly shifted angle, again.

"Its… its too big!" the redhead managed to wheeze, silently pleading to end the agony.

_Really? Too big?_

His koi raised a perfect brow at his statement, looked down at it then scrutinized it for a while, his head tilting slightly. Hanamichi stared in shock at his koi's reaction.

"I think it fits perfectly!" his koi boasted.

"Show off!" Hanamichi shrieked. "You're so rude!" he quickly added.

"Rude?" scorned his lover. "You're the one who wanted this and you're telling me I'm rude!"

"But, I didn't expect that it could be this painful!" retorted the redhead.

His lover just shook his head in disbelief and said. "Fine! Whatever!"

Hanamichi bequeathed him his deadly glare. "Baka! And I thought you loved me!"

"Yes! I do Hana!" answered his koi, "But, you're constant complaining is making it difficult!"

"Okay!" Hanamichi said gritting his teeth. "I'll shut up then!"

"Good!"

Unexpectedly, Hanamichi felt another sensation permeate his senses.

"Aaahhh!"

His lover sneered.

What Hanamichi didn't know was, all the while, his koi had been massaging his mounds trying to ease his pain and loosening him up for that much needed shudder.

A moan elicited from the redhead.

_Finally!_

Because the intrusion was sharp and fast, Hanamichi bled.

_Maybe if I could…_

His lover used his blood to lubricate the length.

"Ready Hana!"

Hanamichi swallowed hard then nodded.

His lover held his position and yanked it out!

Hanamichi cringed from the quick action but later sighed.

"Thank gawd!" Hanamichi wailed, falling back on the chair heavily. "It's finally out!"

His koi however, wasn't very thrilled. "Next time, if you wish to do some stitching, use a thimble because I ain't pulling out anymore needles from your clumsy hands." Reprimanded his lover. "Understood?"

Hanamichi shyly nodded and said.

"I'm sorry… Kenji-kun!"

**THE END**


End file.
